The Haunted Attic
I live my life in a dark mansion. This is my barrier from the horrors dwelling in the rest of the world, for I live in a dark neighborhood that always remains, at the lightest, in twilight. In the dead of night, I swear, I can hear the man eating crows calling to catch their next man. (Yes those exist). If I’m unlucky, I might even hear the giant ravenous ravens squawking outside, trying to peck through my door. Then I know I’m in deep trouble, for this house has been in the family for 30 generations, and my great great great great great great great grandfather was eaten by one of them, for he refused to give some of his crops to the poor when people used to still come by here. You see, it’s karma that started this whole mess in this area. But once my great grandfather got eaten, everyone started making rumors that the area was haunted. (Of course, they didn’t know about the ravens). That pretty much scared all of the innocent beings away from the gloomy shed like structure that stood meaninglessly in the middle of much more architecturally innovative structures than that boring pile of wooden boards and metal shingles. I realize I called it a mansion; however that’s only a wish of mine… As a young kid, I was taught that thinking optimistically would bring more joy into my pitiful life. I’ve given up a long time ago, for it’s a losing battle, though I’ve never let go of the idea of living in a mansion. It would probably never happen in my life, for my family income can barely support two meals. Speaking of which, the market is around 10 miles away from my dwelling space, and the money in our family to afford a car burned off a long time ago, when my father was spending on tobacco with the 500 dollars he had to himself. But this place wasn’t always so glum and dark. Before the raven incident, it was bright and shiny, and the grass in the yard was green, although it’s now black and moldy. But once my great x7 grandfather got eaten, people started to be cautious about ever entering this horrid, murdering induced mansi- I’m sorry, shed. Coincidentally, the sun never seemed to reach this shit hole ever again. Some people say it was a result of G-d wrathing upon my foolish ancestor. Here, I stand at this moment, in the family room in the dark, looking for something to do (If only there were anything in this wasteshed). I remembered there being a TV in the attic, and it was the only thing in the entire… shed that worked on electricity. (We didn’t even have working lights in the house). I was way the hell too scared to ever go in the attic, however I heard footsteps from behind me. I thought it may have been my brother, but they didn’t sound like his, and my parents were out. I could hear it creeping towards me, as I heard the floor creaking. It got louder and louder! Being a 13 year old boy, my inner child, so to speak, was screaming at the top of its lungs. I tried to run away and hide, but it never seemed to get any further away. Some dramatic tension was building up in my body as my heart started beating at a probably unhealthy rate if there is such a thing. My arms were trembling with fear. I dared look behind me, and I heard a gunshot right in front of my face as a bullet pierced right through my chest! I fell to the floor with my fac… I woke up to find myself… not dead. However there was a stream of blood streaming out of my chest. But it wasn’t just any blood; it was hyper realistic blood! I could feel my senses fading from me, as I started to feel weak again, except only gradually this time. I pressed my shirt against my chest, and it completely turned red! I tried with all of my strength to get to the attic. I heard ominous footsteps again, and that was my queue to run the hell away! I slowly ascended up the spiral staircase before me. The creeks on the steps were loud, and I could tell that the… whatever it was, could hear me. I got off the steps as fast as I could. At the top, I felt very weak. I felt like I could pass out at any moment! Just then, my body started t… I woke up, looking at the banis- wait, this isn’t the den; this is the attic! And my wound is healed! I wonder how that… actually, it’s not healed, it’s just dry. I took a closer look at my chest and I saw a bunch of mosquitoes sucking my hyper realistic blood! I shrieked, for I hated bugs, and I tried to slap them away, but it seemed to only make them madder. Within 10 minutes, I had giant mosquito bites all over my body. I felt very weak, for my body must have been on low blood supply. I saw the “haunted” TV in front of me that lived in the dark room. Many roomers were passed down through the family about this TV being cursed. As a result, I never turned it on, or even went in here. It was just too risky. I thought I heard another creaking sound, and I was scared out of my mind. I thought I could get the scariness out of my mind by watching some TV. But there were only creepy and horror shows on with almost no dialogue and absolutely no score. Most of it was just shots of a creepy dark yard (quite like mine) or a dark mansion (for real). But then I see a scene with a scared little boy, probably about 8-10 years old. He’s just walking in the dark, creepy yard, minding his own business. He explores the garden of dark plants, probably looking for something. He just keeps pacing, shaking like a massage machine. He moves deeper into the yard of creepiness, when he finds a dead cat lying on the ground. He examined the cat to see if it- A very loud screeching sound came from behind him! The boy looked behind him to see a skeleton with a knife charging right towards him! He tried to run away, but it was too late… the monster had pinned him to the ground, and stabbed him 25 times with its deadly sharp knife. But the boy didn’t bleed normal blood; he bleeds hyper realistic blood! He also made a scream. But it was more than a horror movie scream. It sounded like there was someone actually dying close by! The TV shut off on its own, and the room was completely pitch-black. I could not see a thing. All I could hear was more creaks from downstairs and raddling bones. I hid behind a bookshelf, but it was too late; the creature had entered the room, and from what I could gather, it was indeed a skeleton. I felt like it could see me, even though I couldn’t see it! I was curled in a ball, half insane from the fear of getting caught. I dared to look upward, and I could see a slightly different outline from the rest of the blackness. It kind of looked like… some sort of- It picks me up, and stabs me with a knife. I don’t know for sure what is going on. From what I can gather it’s probably a stream of realistic blood streaming out of my balls. I could feel my life fading. I am getting very week… I wake up in a very comfy bed. But something wasn’t right. I had the body of a 15 year old. And my house seemed to be a normal house. All of my cuts were gone too. The only thing that seemed accurate was the hyper realistic blood streaming from my balls, because something felt weird in my underwear, but at the same time felt very good. I checked the inside of my underwear. It definitely wasn’t blood, but something was all over the place in my underwear. It was disgusting, but I went back to sleep not caring, because the sensation felt very good. I felt like a girl was in bed with me. That’s just how amazing the sensation was! Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Places